Victoria
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Para perwakilan wilayah Asia dan Eropa berkumpul dalam Asia and Europe Friendship 2015. "Transfer… ad voluntatem per…Victorian? Mantra apa itu?" dan sekarang mereka berada disini untuk mencari jalan keluar berkat kecerobohan seseorang dan keingintahuan seseorang. "Siapa kalian dan apa maumu,"
1. Chapter 1 : Shouldn't have done that

_Victoria_

 **Hetalia** **© Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** **© Yana Toboso**

 **Story** **© Emillia Kartika / Me**

 **08/12/2015**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalaupun kedua Negara atau lebih tidak memiliki sejarah bersama sekalipun, personifikasi negara tersebut tetap dapat bergaul satu sama lain sebagai makhluk yang hidup.

Dalam rangka memperingati pertemanan Asia dan Eropa, sebagai personifikasi maupun Negara, diwakilkan satu personifikasi Negara Asia dan Eropa dari wilayahnya masing-masing untuk datang ke sebuah pertemuan.

Pertemuan ini dihadiri oleh:

Belarus, England, France, Greece, Hungary, India, Indonesia, Japan, Russia, dan Turkey.

Sepuluh nation-tan itu terduduk melingkari sebuah meja yang bundar.

Seharusnya Germany datang untuk memimpin pertemuan itu, namun sayangnya ia telah berjanji untuk berlatih dengan Italy di hari itu.

Sehingga, yang memimpin pertemuan mereka adalah…

"Ehem," dehamnya untuk meminta perhatian nation lain.

"Baiklah, karena Germany tidak hadir, aku, England, akan memimpin pertemuan hari ini. Kita akan memulai pertemuan dalam memperingati _Asia and Europe Friendship 2015._ Wakil dari wilayah silahkan mengangkat tangan saat dipanggil dan sebutkan namamu dan negaramu," ucapnya seraya melirik ke para nation satu per satu.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai dari Asia, Asia Tengah,"

Seorang pria berhelai perak dengan syal yang memeluk lehernya mengangkat tangannya seraya menyebutkan namanya, "Russia, Ivan Braginski, da"

"Tapi kau bukan—kukira Kazakhstan bilang bahwa ia akan menghadiri rapat ini?" tanya England

"Ah, soal itu, da. Kazakhstan dan yang lainnya bilang bahwa mereka ada pertemuan mendadak, da. Lalu aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diriku untuk mewakilkan mereka, da~" senyum Russia yang entah mengapa membuat beberapa nations bergidik ngeri.

"Apa mereka benar-benar menerima tawaranmu itu dengan tulus, Russia?" tanya England

"Tentu saja, da. Aku telah menawarkannya dengan baik," senyum Russia sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Walaupun ada sedikit dorongan yang kuperlukan agar mereka tidak ragu, da" kekeh Russia seraya menggumamkan perkataan laknatnya, _kolkolkolkol._ Hampir semua nations bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, minus seorang gadis yang terlihat bingung mengapa temannya menggumamkan nama sayuran.

"B-baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Asia Timur,"

Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipotong dengan model _Hime cut_ dibelakang kepalanya dengan _kimono_ yang memeluk tubuhnya mengangkat tangannya disamping bahu.

"Japan, Kiku Honda, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ salamnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Japan. Tidak perlu begitu sopan. Bagaimana dengan China? Biasanya dialah yang datang mengikuti pertemuan seperti ini. Ah! Bukannya aku tidak menyukai kehadiranmu!"ujar England seraya meminta maaf kepada sang personifikasi Jepang atas perkataanya tadi.

" _Hai._ Tidak apa-apa, _Igirisu-san_. Selain itu, tentang China _-san_ …Ia mematahkan pinggangnya…lagi," jawab Japan, pandangannya terarah ke sisi meja sampingnya, terlihat memikirkan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi lagi.

"Ah…Sudah setua apa dia…Baiklah, kirimkan salamku padanya,"

" _Hai."_

"Baiklah, sekarang. Asia Tenggara,"

Terlihat seorang gadis mengacungkan tangannya di udara. Sang gadis memiliki surai hitam yang diikat menjadi kucir kuda, dihiasi dengan bunga kamboja dan melati yang mengiringinya. Badannya dibalut dengan _kebaya_ berwarna kuning serta kain batik digunakan sebagai bawahannya. "Indonesia, Kirana Nesia Maharani, senang bertemu denganmu,"

England menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan absennya.

"Asia Selatan,"

Seorang pria yang surai cokelat kehitamannya disisir kebelakang dengan _tilaka_ yang menghiasi dahinya mengacungkan tangannya. Pria itu menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam, bersama dengan sebuah _fedora_ yang menghiasi kepalanya, "India, Neeraja Patel,"

"Asia Barat,"

Seorang pria bertopeng putih dengan dua keriwil yang mencuat di atas surai cokelatnya, dekat dengan lehernya, mengangkat tangannya, "Turkey! Sadik Adnan!" lantas, ia tertawa.

Selesai mencentang daftar hadir para nations Asia dan mengabaikan Turkey, England membalik kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari lanjut ke wilayah Eropa. Aku, England, atau Arthur Kirkland mewakili Eropa Utara. Sekarang, Eropa Barat,"

Pria bersurai _blonde_ sepundak mengedipkan iris _sapphire_ kanannya seraya mengacungkan tangannya yang melingkari setangkai mawar merah. " _Oui!_ Diriku, France, Francis Bonnefoy, hadir untuk mewakili Eropa Barat~" Arthur mengabaikan yang satu ini.

"Eropa Tengah,"

"H-hei—"

Sebelum France dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seorang gadis bersurai _auburn_ yang dihiasi dengan bunga _Geranium_ merah muda mengangkat tangannya. "Hungary, Elizaveta Héderváry," senyumnya.

"Eropa Selatan,"

Beberapa detik setelah itu, tidak ada respon. "Eropa Selatan?" ulang England.

Turkey memukul-mukul punggung seorang pria dengan dua keriwil yang mencuat diatas kepalanya yang bersurai cokelat itu seraya tertawa-tawa. Pria itu tertidur pulas sebelum dibangunkan olehnya.

Pria itu mengerang karena tindakan Turkey sebelum mengenalkan dirinya, "Greece, Heracles Karpusi…" dengan itu, Greece kembali tertidur.

England berdeham, sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Eropa Timur,"

Seraya memandang tajam, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang platinum dengan pita putih menghiasi surainya mengangkat tangannya. Menatap kakaknya, ia berkata, "Belarus, Natalia Arlovyskaya. Calon istri dari Russia, Ivan Braginski," yang disebut namanya bergidik ngeri seraya berteriak histeris. "EEEEEEEK—"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar kakak-beradik itu. Tidak ada yang berani memberhentikan mereka, jadi mereka biarkan mereka berdua ber- _asmara_.

England berdeham, meminta perhatian nation yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul pada hari—"

"Yo! Hero datang! Hahahahaha!" suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar di telinga mereka.

"A-America! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"tanya England yang terlihat kaget

Sang 'hero' hanya tertawa, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Lalu, ia menjawab, "Hero datang untuk melengkapi pesta ini!"

Para nations mulai berbicara, member kesan ramai dalam ruangan tersebut, ditambah adanya kedua makhluk yang saling kejar-mengejar.

"Siapa bilang ini pesta, _git!"_

" _Ohonhon~_ Ayolah, _Angleterre~_ Bukankah ini pertemuan yang memperingati pertemanan, _oui?_ Kita disini menyebarkan betapa indahnya pertemanan itu~ Bukan untuk menyebarkan keseriusan, _Mouton Noir_ ~"

"Tsk, tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu yang lebih dewasa, _Frog_?"

"Hahaha! _C'mon,_ Iggy! Bersenang-senanglah! Lihat, mereka sedang menikmati pesta mereka!"

" _Git—"_ England mengeluarkan tongkat berbintangnya dan mengarahkannya pada kedua nation di depannya.

* * *

.

 **Indonesia's P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berbincang dengan Japan tentang seorang kepala pelayan yang tampan dan merupakan iblis, Indonesia memutuskan untuk membaca buku mantra yang dipinjamnya saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke markas sihirnya dan teman-temannya.

Buku itu tebal dan berdebu, oleh karena itu ia menepuk-nepuk pelan buku itu. Ditelitinya mantra-mantra yang ada di buku itu. Dalam daftar mantra huruf 'V' , ada satu mantra yang mendapat perhatiannya. ' _Victoria'_

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit atas ketidaktahuan, ia melirik pada penjelasannya. _Tidak ada_.

Ia mulai heran, dan mulai membayang-bayangkan tentang mantra ini.

' _Mungkin mantra ini dapat mengubah Arthur menjadi seorang putri?'_ pikirnya tidak jelas.

' _Lebih baik kutanyakan pada Arthur sendiri,'_ sang gadis berdiri, lantas mendatangi England— tak disadarinya—yang membawa tongkat sihir berbintangnya." _Inggris!_ Apakah kau tahu tentang mantra ini?" tanya Indonesia seraya menunjuk MANTRA dalam buku itu. Ya, mantra. Ia tidak menunjuk judul mantra itu.

England terkedip melihat kedatangan Indonesia, lantas melirik ke mantra dalam buku itu.

" _Transfer… ad voluntatem per…Victorian?_ Mantra apa itu? _"_ gumam England tanpa disadarinya.

" _A-Angleterre?"_

"Apa, Frog—" saat England menghadap ke France—yang sebagaimana tongkatnya masih diarahkan pada mereka—matanya melebar.

" _Bloody Hell"_

… _._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **England's P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

England tersadar. Ia merintih karena entah mengapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Butuh perjuangan untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk.

" _Ugh, bloody hell…"_ gumam England seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, lalu melihat lingkungan sekitarnya. Kelihatannya teman-temannya tidak sadarkan diri. Saat ini mereka tergeletak di atas rumput, dibalik pepohonan dan semak-semak yang kelihatannya sudah disusun rapi.

' _Dimana ini?'_ batin England seraya bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk setelan hitamnya. Oh, England saat ini sedang menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam dan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan dasi hitam di dalam setelannya yang rapih. _Tampang gentleman_. _Tampang._

Yang England ingat tentang kejadian sebelum ia berada di sini adalah...tongkat sihirnya bersinar hingga melalap satu ruangan dengan cahayanya, lalu….Mereka terjatuh. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Ugh…" Pandangan England berbalik ke sosok Indonesia yang merintih, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar," ujar England, lebih menyatakan dibanding menanyakan.

"Dimana ini…?" gumam Indonesia namun cukup keras agar dapat didengar oleh England.

England mengendikkan bahunya, lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk mencari tahu. "Tidak tahu,"

Gumaman 'dimana ini' mulai terdengar, menandakan bahwa sudah banyak yang tersadarkan.

* * *

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Hungary terbangun dan mengadah, lantas memandang lurus dan menemukan sosok—

"Oh, penyusup?" ujar seseorang yang muncul dibalik semak-semak di depan mereka.

Sosok tersebut membuat Japan, Indonesia, dan Hungary menarik napas.

 _The One Hell of Butler, Sebastian Michaelis._

Dengan begitu Hungary pingsan kembali.

"Hung—E-Eliza!" pekik Indonesia melihat kawannya pingsan.

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kau inginkan dengan kakakku!" tanya Belarus dengan nada memaksa seraya menunjuk sang iblis dengan belatinya.

Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas, "Betapa _unladylike_ nya anda, nyonya. Dan yang seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah diriku. Siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan di _Phantomhive Manor_ ini. Tapi, jawablah pertanyaan itu dihadapan tuan muda," Sebastian mengeluarkan tali entah dari mana. Kemudian secepat kilat, para nations telah diikat dengan tali tersebut.

"Hei!" pekik America tidak terima

"Bagi mereka yang menginjakkan kaki di tanah Phantomhive ini tanpa izin, harus menghadapi tuan rumah terlebih dahulu," jelas Sebastian, lantas mulai berjalan beberapa langkah.

Melirik kehadapan nation-tan sekilas, ia berkata

"Ikuti aku,"

Para nations merinding saat berkontak dengan iris Sebastian yang berwarna merah darah(minus Hungary yang masih pingsan dan saat ini digendong _bridal style_ oleh Sebastian). Iris Sebastian entah kenapa berbeda dengan iris milik teman mereka—Romania, yang sama merahnya. Iris Sebastian entah mengapa menandakan kebahayaan, kekuatan…namun…

 _Menggiurkan._

Uhuk.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Sebastian. Mata Indonesia dan Japan berkilau melihat _mansion_ milik Phantomhive. Oh tentu para nations sudah pernah tinggal ditempat yang jauh lebih luas, kerajaan pun juga. Tetapi bagi mereka berdua, ini tidak biasa. Karena mereka telah berkontak dengan mansion ini secara langsung! Bahkan menjejakkan kaki di tanahnya(Walaupun mereka tahu bila ada konsekuensinya).

Sungguh, bila Japan tidak pengertian bahwa _handphone_ belum diciptakan pada tahun itu, ia akan mengeluarkannya dan mulai memotret seluruh sudut dunia itu. Yah, walaupun saat ini ia membawa kamera handalnya, ia masih tahu sopan santun.

Tanpa disadarinya, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang dimana seorang _Ciel Phantomhive_ bekerja.

Japan dan Indonesia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena terlalu girang.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan berkata,

"Tuan muda, sepertinya kita ada tamu hari ini"

"Sebastian? Usir mereka! Aku yakin bahwa tidak ada jadwal pertemuan hari ini!"sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan

"Tapi, tuan muda. Para tamu ini adalah penyusup yang menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Phantomhive ini," jawab Sebastian yang disambut dengan keheningan sementara.

"Masuklah," jawab suara tersebut.

Dibukalah pintu tersebut oleh Sebastian. Dan disana, tampak sosok sang Ciel Phantomhive yang terduduk menghadap mereka.

"Kemarilah," perintah sang tuan muda

Para nations mendekati sang tuan muda, perlahan, karena suasana yang sedikit tegang. Berdiri dihadapannya, mereka menemukan sosok seorang anak dengan iris biru gelapnya dan surai _navy blue_. Salah satu irisnya disembunyikan dibalik _eyepatch_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Ciel Phantomhive memandang tajam para nations yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di tanahnya itu.

"Siapa kalian dan apa maumu,"

.

* * *

 _._

 _One hell of To Be Continued._

* * *

 **Ossu~ Akhir-akhir ini ter-obsesi sama Black Butler, tapi ga tega keluar dari Hetalia ;A; (gabisa sih)**

 **Jadi yah...Why not both?**

 **Pendek? Biasanya memang segini kalau ngetik sih...Sorry!**

 **Minta Review dan Favoritenya yah!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Guest of the Manor

_Victoria (2)_

 _._

* * *

 **Normal(?) P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris _Capri blue_ nya terlihat dingin memandang iris yang berbeda-beda di depannya. Sempat kedua pasangan _otaku_ yang sadarkan diri kehilangan nafsu untuk mendekap sang tuan muda.

"Siapa kalian dan apa maumu,"

Hening melanda ruangan itu. Mengetahui bahwa _Ciel Phantomhive_ yang menanyai pertanyaan, Japan membuka mulutnya sebelum disela oleh seorang England yang berdeham.

"Maafkan kami. Aku _Arthur Kirkland_ , dan mereka adalah teman-temanku. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa atas ketidaksengajaan dalam menginjakkan kaki di _manor_ ini. Kami tidak tahu dimana kami. Tetapi kami akan usahakan untuk segera mencari tahu jalan pulang kami. Oleh karena itu, kami mohon pertolongannya," England sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tangannya ia letakkan di dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jalan pulangmu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya. Tetapi percaya ataupun tidak, kupikir itu bukanlah kepentinganmu,"

"Kau benar, itu bukan kepentinganku. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk permasalahanmu" seringai tipis tampak dalam fitur wajah Ciel.

England menghela napasnya, berdebat antara ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Maaf untuk interupsinya. Nama saya _Kiku Honda_. Aku dan teman-temanku berasal dari abad 21. Intinya, aku yakin bahwa saat ini kami berada disini adalah karena ulah ketidaksengajaan dalam pemakaian mantra sihir," jelas Japan dengan singkat.

"Sihir? Kalian dapat menggunakan sihir?"

"Ah…Arthur dan Kirana dapat menggunakan sihir, tetapi aku yakin mereka tidak menggunakannya untuk mencelakai seseorang," Japan memutar badannya pada Engand dan Indonesia, lantas kembali menghadap sang tuan muda. Ciel mengangguk memahami. Baginya, sihir itu ada, karena iblis pun ada. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sebastian, lalu kembali menatap para tersangka.

"Bukti apa yang kalian miliki bila kalian berasal dari abad 21?"Japan sedikit kikuk dengan pertanyaan ini. Ia tidak membawa handphonenya, walaupun ia membawa kameranya. Tetapi ia tidak yakin jika ia dapat meyakinkan Ciel dengan kamera.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?Apakah benda milik _hero_ ini dapat meyakinkanmu?"

America melangkah maju seraya menggenggam _Apple_ nya, terlihat bekas tali pada tangannya, pastinya karena tadi mereka diikat ketat dengan tali oleh Sebastian. Lagi-lagi, Ciel menurunkan salah satu alisnya karena benda yang dibawa oleh si mata empat dan pakaiannya yang tidak biasa itu. Sebastian yang masih menggendong Hungary mendekati tuan mudanya, berjaga-jaga terhadap benda asing itu.

Americ a memberikan Applenya pada Ciel yang mengambilnya dengan sedikit ragu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan layar hitam itu, ia memencet-pencet sisi handphone itu, dan hiduplah layarnya.

Terputarlah video rekaman yang ditangkap America saat bersama anggota _Awesome Trio_ lainnya. Ciel memandangi rekaman itu dengan heran. Dalam rekaman itu, lingkungan dimana Awesome Trio berada jauh berbeda dengan lingkungannya saat ini.

Mematikan Apple milik America dan mengembalikannya, Ciel menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, sampai kalian mendapatkan jalan pulang, kalian akan bekerja di _Phantomhive Household_ ini. Tentu saja, kalian akan dibayar, kecuali jika kalian tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Kalian akan dibayar 15 _shillings_ per minggu dan ditetapkan di kamar untuk _servant_ yang terdiri dari kamar untuk perempuan dan laki-laki. Masa kerja akan kucabut sesuai kehendakku. Kewajiban utama sebagai pelayan di Phantomhive ini adalah untuk melindungi mansion ini," keringanan muncul dalam paras para personifikasi.

"Tetapi, sebagian dari kalian akan dikirimkan ke _Midford Household_ dan bekerja untuk mereka. Tentu saja, mengikuti peraturan mereka dan dibiayai oleh mereka," tambah Ciel.

* * *

 **Ciel P.O.V**

 **.**

" _Bocchan,_ apakah tidak apa-apa tidak memberitahukan keluarga Midford terlebih dahulu?" Iris Ciel menemukan sosok Sebastian yang—baru disadarinya—sedang menggendong seorang gadis bersurai _auburn._

"Kau mempertanyaiku?"

"Ah, _forgive my rudeness_ , tuan muda,"

"Kau tahu _Elizabeth_. Ia pasti akan mendiskusikannya ke keluarganya terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya, karena aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka," irisnya terarah ke sosok para mantan tersangka yang sedang bercakap-cakap. "Lagian dengan pelayan sebanyak ini hidupku tidak akan tenang," tambahnya.

"Untuk malam mini kalian akan menjadi tamuku. Kalian akan beristirahat di ruang khusus untuk tamu dan khusus untuk hari ini. Kalian juga akan diperlakukan seperti tamu. Nanti malam, makan malam akan disediakan di ruang tamu, pastikan kalian datang tepat waktu. Sebastian, antarkan mereka ke kamar tamu mereka," ujar Ciel pada mereka kemudian pandangannya terarah ke arah Sebastian.

" _Understood_ ," Sebastian membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan kehadapan tamunya,

"Namaku _Sebastian Michaelis_ , butler khusus _Phantomhive Household_. Untuk sementara, mohon nikmati pelayanan dari kami," dengan itu, Sebastian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya untuk para tamu itu, namun berhati-hati agar tidak menjatuhkan sang gadis.

"Bagian kedudukan akan kubagikan besok. Karena aku yakin kalian hanya memiliki pakaian itu, akan kupanggilkan _Nina Hopkins_ untuk mengukur pakaian kerja kalian besok,"setelah mendengarkan sahutan 'Baiklah' dari luar, Ciel membubarkan mereka. Setelah pintu tertutup, ia menghela napas.

"Ini melelahkan"

* * *

 **Hetalia** **© Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** **© Yana Toboso**

 **Story** **© Emillia Kartika / Me**

 **Chapter 2, 10/12/2015**

* * *

 **Hungary and Indonesia's P.O.V**

 **.**

Perlahan, iris _emerald_ nya terbuka. Ia menemukan dirinya berada di atas suatu benda yang empuk. Sang gadis Hungaria meluruskan badannya seraya memijit-mijit jembatan hidungnya. "A-apa yang terjadi…"

"Ah, Eliza! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar di telinganya

"Belum, aku masih tertidur," kekeh Elizaveta, "Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas, Kir,"

Indonesia hanya tersenyum malu. Ia menuangkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Eliza yang menerimanya tanpa ragu. Setelah menyisip teh tersebut, Elizaveta bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir yang kuingat, aku melihat seorang Sebastian Michaelis kemudian semuanya hitam,"

Indonesia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang diduduki Hungary seraya terkekeh. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengangkatmu ke sini?" Mendengarnya, Hungary terasa ingin pingsan lagi, namun ia tahan rasa itu. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak dan ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan bilang—"

"Yap!Sebastian Michaelis sendiri!" Indonesia menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian melirik pada Hungary untuk menonton ekspresinya.

Hungary berteriak _fangirl_ secara mental.

Hungary sujud syukur dalam hati.

Hungary membayangkan sesuatu yang kurang baik.

Hungary berjanji bahwa ia akan pingsan dihadapan Sebastian dan membiarkannya mengangkatnya lagi.

Tunggu, coret yang terakhir.

.

"E-Ekh—lizhav-vhet—"

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata ia sedang memeluk erat temannya itu. Setelah sadar diri ia segera melepaskan Indonesia dan segera tobat. "—a…Ha….ha….,"hembus Indonesia yang berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Maaf, Kir!" ujar Eliza yang masih tersenyum.

Indonesia, yang masih menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Pokoknya, nanti malam akan ada makan malam di ruang makan, sekarang kita man—"

 **.Tok**

Bersamaan, Indonesia dan Hungary menatap pintu yang diketuk.

Indonesia menatap Hungary yang mengangguk.

Dengan itu, Indonesia beranjak untuk membukakan pintunya, sedangkan Hungary berusaha menahan diri dari kegirangannya. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"S-selamat sore! Aku _Mey-rin_. Sebastian mengirimku ke sini untuk membantu kalian dalam mandi dan mengganti baju!" ujar seseorang. Dari suaranya, kelihatannya Mey-rin sedang gugup.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami dapat melakukan itu sendiri, terima kasih, Mey-rin!" jelas Indonesia seraya memajang senyumnya

"Tidak, tidak. Aku telah mengacaukan banyak pekerjaan disini. Aku tidak ingin memancing sisi buruk Sebastian lagi. Ya, ya, tidak ingin," kata Mey-rin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Entah darimana, rasa simpati muncul dalam hati kedua personifikasi. Indonesia melirik Hungary, meminta izin agar sang pembantu yang kikuk itu dapat mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Hungary mengangguk, membolehkan Mey-rin untuk mengerjakannya.

Iris sang personifikasi Indonesia kembai tertuju pada Mey-rin, "Baiklah, maaf untuk merepotkanmu, Mey-rin!" ujarnya seraya member jalan untuk Mey-rin lewat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ya,ya, tidak apa-apa!" lalu, Mey-rin segera melihat sekelilingnya.

"Permisi, tetapi kukira ada 3 tamu wanita?"tanya Mey-rin yang mengecek jumlah tamu wanita dalam ruangan itu.

Indonesia dan Hungary tersenyum canggung. "Aah…itu…,"gumam Hungary seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

* * *

 **Russia's P.O.V**

 **.**

Sang personifikasi Rusia segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang besar itu di atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu. Teman sekamarnya, Greece(Greece meminta untuk dipisahkan dari Turkey), kelihatannya sudah menghilang untuk berkeliling-keliling di mansion ini. Atau mungkin untuk berburu kucing

Di mansion ini terdapat kamar dengan dua tempat tidur dan kamar dengan tiga tempat tidur. Pembagian kamar tidak lain seperti ini:

 _Belarus, Hungary, Indonesia (Triple Bed)_

 _Russia, Greece (Double Bed)_

 _England, Japan, America (Triple Bed)_

 _France, India, Turkey(Triple Bed)_

Russia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat keindahan langit sore. Dibukalah tirai yang terlihat _royal_ itu dan—

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKH—" pekik Russia setelah melihat apa yang dipandangnya.

Belarus.

Ia menempel di jendela lantai dua itu—entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kakak, ayo nikah."

* * *

 **Back to Hungary and Indonesia's P.O.V**

 **.**

"Yah…Seperti itulah…" ujar Hungary mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mendengar penjelasan ini, Mey-rin hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Sayang sekali…Tuan muda meminjamkan gaun-gaun indah untuk kalian bertiga. Beserta korsetnya, tentu saja!" Perut Indonesia dan Hungary sakit mendengarnya. Sudah jarang bagi mereka untuk menggunakan korset di abad 21, kecuali untuk pertemuan yang _formal_. Tetapi mereka dapat terbiasa lagi bila mereka lebih sering menggunakannya lagi. Hanya saja…sensasi penekanan pada perut itu terasa seperti neraka bagi mereka.

Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

Menghela napas, mereka berdua menyerah.

"Baiklah…"

Mey-rin tersenyum seraya mendorong mereka ke arah kamar mandi dalam kamar tersebut. " _Now,now_. Seorang _lady_ yang baik harus berpakaian yang rapi dalam kesehariannya! Ya,ya, rapi dan beraroma,"

Dan Mey-rin segera menjalankan tugasnya untuk memandikan kedua—yang seharusnya tiga—tamu wanitanya.

* * *

 **France and Turkey's P.O.V**

 **.**

.

 **BOOM!**

Terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam mansion itu yang membuat kedua personifikasi terbangun dari ritualnya-entah-apa-itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengecek kerusuhan dalam mansion itu. Ledakan seperti itu—yang sebagaimana merupakan _déjà vu_ bagi mereka yang pernah melihat England memasak—biasanya berasal dari dapur. Dengan _sense of way_ milik mereka, France dan Turkey sampai ke dapur mansion yang dipenuhi oleh abu hitam.

"Ahh…Sial, api itu terlalu besar _lagi_." Keluh seseorang dari dalam dapur.

France memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. " _Bonjour~_ Apa yang terjadi di sini, _monsieur_?" Seorang pria dengan surai _dirty blonde_ dan iris _turquoise_ memutar badannya dan menemukan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tamu? Ah, tidak apa-apa," Sekalipun itu terlalu bodoh—mengingat keadaan dapurnya sekarang—pria itu tidak boleh mempermalukan nama Phantomhive.

" _Non, non!_ Ini jelas _tidak_ tidak apa-apa! Sekarang beritahu apa yang terjadi pada _onii-san_ ini dan kami akan membantu!" ujar France yang terdengar memaksa. Pria itu tadi menghela napas dibalik rokok yang diisapnya.

"Aku _Baldroy_ , _head chef_ dalam manor ini. Kalian dapat memanggilku Bard. Kupikir menggunakan _oven_ itu terlalu lama, jadi aku menggunakan _flamethrower_ untuk mempercepat kematangan masakanku,"France dan Turkey sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sekalipun sangat buruk dalam memasak, England tidak pernah menggunakan benda seperti itu untuk memasak. Walaupun sama saja hasilnya buruk.

"Bard,dalam memasak tidak perlu terburu-buru. _Non, non,_ "

"Itu terdengar seperti perkataan seseorang…"

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku, _Sadiq Adnan_ dan dia, _Francis Bonnefoy_ akan membantumu!" ujar Turkey yang melilitkan tangan kanannya dibahu Francis seraya menunjuknya. " _Oui~"_ France melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan meja dapur itu. Dapat diciumnya bau khas karamel, walaupun ditutupi oleh bau abu.

"Hmm, bau ini…." Gumam France

"Karamel! Jangan takut, _sirrah_! Apapun bisa jadi enak dengan karamel yang terbakar!" lanjut Turkey

" _Oui~_ Bard, bagaimana kondisi bahan makanan di sini?"tanya France

"Bahan-bahan telah di _re-stock_ hari ini. Untuk daun herbal telah disediakan di kebun,"jawab Baldroy yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" _Oui~_ Makan malam hari ini akan menjadi spesial~ Bard, tolong bantu kami untuk mengerjakan resep ini~"

* * *

 **Sebastian's P.O.V**

 **.**

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengecek kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Baldroy. Hampir setiap hari hal ini terjadi. Menghela napas, Sebastian berhenti di depan pintu dapur. Namun—

"Francis! Tolong lemparkan merica ke sini!"

" _Oui~"_

"Gaah—Bodoh! Bukan hanya mericanya! Tapi juga wadahnya!"

"Hatciih!"

" _Oui, oui~_ Maaf,"

"Bard, tolong tuangkan saus itu diatasnya,"

Dan keributan itu berlanjut. Lagi-lagi, Sebastian menghela napas. Senyum keheranan terukir di parasnya.

' _Benar-benar tamu yang merepotkan,_ ' batinnya.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengecek kebun manor itu.

Di atas tanah dia menemukan sosok bola-bola bulu yang bertumpuk-tum—

 _Oh astaga_.

 _Kucing._

Iris _crimson_ Sebastian berkilau. Ia heran, apa yang menarik kucing-kucing itu untuk berkumpul seperti itu, jadi ia segera mengeceknya. Saat ia mendekati tempat kejadian itu, tampak sepasang kaki yang terhubungkan dengan tumpukan kucing itu.

"Nngh…" terdengar gerutuan dari balik makhluk berbulu itu. Tampaknya sang korban mengalami keberatan dalam pernapasan. Merasa apabila tamunya itu memerlukan bantuan, Sebastian memutuskan untuk meminggirkan kucing-kucing itu.

"Permisi," ujar Sebastian seraya memindahkan kucing-kucing itu.

Setelah mendapat ruangan, sang korban meluruskan punggungnya, menampakkan keriwil diatas surai cokelatnya. "Terima kasih…" Sebastian hanya meletakkan tangannya di dada lantas membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Heracles Karpusi…"Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

"Bagaimana kucing-kucing ini bisa mengelilingimu seperti itu, jika aku boleh bertanya," tanya Sebastian yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Heracles.

"Tidak tahu…Tapi kucing itu menarik. Bulu mereka halus, tubuh mereka lentur, dan—"

"Kaki mereka yang lembut. Kucing memang sangat sublim,"lanjut Sebastian yang menekan-nekan kaki salah satu kucing. Heracles menatapnya, lantas mengangguk.

Keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai kucing sebelum seorang pemuda Jepang datang.

"Karpusi _-san,"_ panggilnya seraya mengayunkan telapak tangannya, meminta Heracles untuk mendekatinya.

Heracles menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Sebastian, kemudian berjalan ke arah temannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sekilas, kemudian Heracles mengangguk dan memutar badannya ke Sebastian.

"Maaf…Aku pergi dulu…"

Sebastian membungkukkan badannya pada kedua tamunya.

* * *

 **Hungary and Indonesia's P.O.V**

 **.**

"A-ahhhhh…T-terlalu ketat—"

"Belum, nona. I-ini belum mencapai puncaknya…"

"Aaah! Hah….hah…"

"Um…Baiklah, akan kumasukkan ke sini…lalu…ya,ya…Baiklah, sekarang giliran nona Elizaveta,"

"B-bisakah kau lakukan dengan lebih…c-cepat?"

"A-akan kuusahakan…ya,ya, kuusahakan,"

"Baiklah…"

…

"A-ah! S-sakit!"

"B-bertahanlah! Nona Elizaveta!"

"B-belumkah?Ah!"

"T-tunggu…Kumasukan ke sini lalu…..ya,ya, sudah! Korsetnya sudah terpasang!"

Indonesia dan Hungary menghela napas. Ajal pemakaian korset sudah terlewati. Wajah kedua personifikasi itu merah karena rasa sakit yang menghadang.

"Baiklah! Saatnya pemakaian gaun! Nona dapat memilih salah satu gaun ini!"ujar Mey-rin yang kelewat senang.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V , Ruang makan(Gaun dan pakaian dapat dibayangkan sendiri jika ingin)**

 **.**

Para nations laki-laki telah duduk manis di meja makan, bersama dengan Ciel dan Sebastian yang mendampinginya. Mereka menunggu kedatangan para _lady_ lainnya.

"Waaah! Kalian tampak cantik!"pekik Finnian

"Aku setuju. Kerja bagus, Mey-rin!"puji Bard pada Mey-rin yang tersenyum malu.

"Ohohohoho~"

Para lady dan pelayan lainnya memasuki ruang makan, yang dimasuki oleh para lady terlebih dahulu. Para _gentleman_ menarik napas atas sosok para lady, dengan pengecualian untuk beberapa dari mereka.

Kirana mengenakan gaun _navy blue_ yang menutupi bahunya. Gaun itu berlengan pendek, terdapat pita yang berwarna sama yang menghiasi bagian pinggul bagian tengah, dibawah pinggang. Dibawah pita itu terdapat satu lapisan kain yang berwarna sama, navy blue, dengan renda-renda yang dibelah menjadi dua sisi bagian depan, ada renda yang menghiasi bagian rok sebelah kiri dan ada yang menghiasi bagian rok sebelah kanan dan kemudian kedua sisi itu saling berhubungan di bagian belakangnya. Lapisan yang satu itu kira-kira sepanjang paha(sedikit kebawah), diteruskan dengan lapisan lain dengan renda-renda yang menutupi betis hingga telapak kaki.

Surai hitam Kirana disanggul dengan sanggul tongkat bermotif merak, dengan berlian biru yang menghiasi tiap bulunya. Bagian badan merak itu merupakan sebuah sebuah batu mengkilap berwarna _sky blue_ , lalu di ujung ekor merak terdapat rantai mini dengan berlian berbentuk bunga pada ujungnya.

Elizaveta mengenakan gaun _peach_ yang mengekspos sedikit bahunya. Pada bagian atasnya(lengan) terdapat renda bermotif putih yang menutupi hingga dada, seperti _chiffon cape_. Pada bagian pinggul kebawah, rok gaun itu melebar. Terdapat 5 pita berwarna _peach_ melingkari rok gaun tersebut. Lalu, sebuah kain yang sama dengan renda yang menutupi dada gaun tersebut terhubung antar pita tersebut, seperti tirai. Gaun itu juga menutupi telapak kaki Hungary.

Surai _auburn_ Elizaveta disisir ke kanan. Bunga _Geranium_ nya menghiasi atas telinga sebelah kanannya. Tak jauh darinya terdapat jepit mawar berwarna _peach_ dengan daun berwarna layaknya es menghiasi bagian bunga sebelah kanan.

Natalia menggunakan gaun yang lebih simple, namun tampak cantik. Gaunnya berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Bagian gelang bahunya ditutupi oleh renda berwarna putih mencapai atas dada yang dihiasi oleh pita hitam. Surainya disanggul menggunakan pita hitam dengan renda putih. Yang diperbingungkan oleh para nations adalah, bagaimana bisa Mey-rin membuat Natalia mengganti pakaiannya? Itu masih misteri.

"Oh _Shinta_ kecilku, kau tampak tak kalah anggun menggunakan gaun itu," Puji Patel, "Walaupun kau tampak lebih manis di gaun Shintamu," tambahnya.

"Makasih, _Bang_ Patel. Abang terlihat sama seperti biasanya," canda Kirana yang terkekeh.

"Kakak, apakah aku terlihat cantik,"tanya Natalia pada Ivan yang terlihat sedikit canggung saat ia dipeluk dengan erat oleh adiknya.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali, da,"balas Ivan yang tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu ayo menikah,"

"Н-нет!"

" _Ohonhonhon~_ Kau terlihat anggun mala ini, _Mademoiselle_ ~"puji Francis seraya memberikan setungkai mawar pada Elizaveta.

"Terima kasih, Francis. Kalau begitu aku ada satu permintaan…"Elizaveta mengambil mawar itu dari Francis dan menatapnya.

"Apapun untukmu, _lady_ ~ ohonhonhon~"

"Baiklah, tolong tonjok wajahmu itu, Francis,"

.

Para lady terduduk di kursi yang paling jauh dari _Earl Phantomhive_. Saat mereka sudah berkumpul, hidangan disajikan. Dan acara makan malam dimulai pada saat itu juga.

"Makan malam hari ini adalah _Caramel Custard_ dan _Peach Melba_ ,"Sebastian membagi kedua menu dimulai tuannya, kemudian ke para tamu. "Saat menggali _caramel custard_ ini, sensasi saus karamel yang lembut akan ditemukan di dalamnya, menu ini ditambahkan _whipping cream_ di atasnya agar rasa karamel tidak bertabrakan," jelas Sebastian saat tuan mudanya mencoba kue itu. Ekspresi kaget terpasang di wajah Ciel. Sebastian yakin itu karena rasa yang lezat mendominasi mulutnya.

" _Peach Melba_ , buah peach yang dipetik segar dipotong-potong. Ada bervariasi cara untuk menghidangkan hidangan ini. Potongan kue dan buah peach yang ditumpuk dengan _cream_ , kemudian disiram dengan saus karamel,"tambah Sebastian.

' _Dan keduanya merupakan karamel yang terbakar,"_ batin Sebastian dan para pembuat menu tersebut.

"Lalu untuk minuman dihidangkan _Black Tea_ , yakni memiliki aroma yang khas,"

Melihat tuan muda dan para tamu yang tampak puas dengan hidangannya, para pelayan menatap Bard yang menyeringai.

' _Terima kasih, Francis, Sadiq!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Is To be Continued, My Lord._

 **Aiyaah~ bertemu lagi!**

 **Maaf, untuk bagian gaun, (jelas-jelas ga bisa mendiskripsikan sesuatu)**

 **Untuk chapter ini...Fillernya lebih banyak. Sebenarnya lebih kurang daripada yang kubayangkan, tapi saya usahain buat ff ini supaya menarik )/**

 **Kalau misalnya ada saran untuk jalan cerita, usul aja, nanti saya pertimbangkan ~**

 **Review please, and please remind me when there's a typo.**

 **10/12/2015**


	3. Chapter 3 : Job's! Finally!

_Victoria (3)_

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Tok, tok!**_

Terdengar ketukan pelan yang membangunkan seorang Kiku Honda dari tidurnya.

" _Hai…_ Sebentar…" ujarnya pelan, perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Saat dibukanya pintu tersebut, tampaklah sosok Sebastian Michaelis, yang sebagaimana bagaikan mimpi baginya. Kiku menahan nafsunya untuk mencubit pipi dan membangunkan diri dari mimpi. "Ada apa, Sebastian _-san_?"

" _Mister Honda,_ tolong informasikan teman-teman satu kamarmu bahwa nanti pembagian kedudukan dan wilayah akan dibagi nanti,"Kiku mengangguk dan menggumamkan ' _Hai.'_ atas perkataan Sebastian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi, silahkan kembali menikmati jamuan anda," Sebastian menunduk, lantas kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kiku segera menutup pintu itu.

…

Kiku mencubit pipinya, memastikan bahwa ia sedang tertidur atau tidak. Irisnya berkilau,

' _Ternyata bukan mimpi…'_

* * *

 **Hetalia** **© Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji** **© Yana Toboso**

 **Story** **© Me**

 **Warning : Short? OOC? Typo!**

 **Don't like don't read please m(_ _)m**

* * *

 **.**

 **Timeskip, Noon. Place, Ciel's study room**

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini. Seperti yang kalian ingat, pembagian kedudukan akan dibagikan hari ini. Sebastian," Ciel Phantomhive menatap satu per satu guestnya. Tentu saja, ia sudah mengenali mereka. Sempat kemarin siang sang Phantomhive muda mengintrogasi mereka.

Sebastian mengambil gulungan-gulungan surat perkamen di meja Ciel. Ia membagikannya kepada keenam orang dari mereka semua. Yang dimaksud keenam orang ini adalah _Neeraja, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, Arthur, dan Kirana_.

* * *

 _ **Loyalty Contract**_

 _ **Between Arthur Kirkland and the Earl Phantomhive. Witnesseth that the said Arthur Kirkland hath hired and agreed to bind himself to be the servant of the Earl by the remaining time. By the said agreement is willing to remain by thee(Master) side. Duties is house steward, which shalt be an official occupations for himself by the later of agreement. While his main duties is to protect his master and the manor by all of his will.**_

 _ **The term said that the said Arthur Kirkland shall and will truly employ and endeavour himself to the utmost of his power, knowledge, and skill to perform a true and faithfull service unto the said Earl Phantomhive, his heirs and assignes. Arthur Kirkland shall and will employ his master by loyalties.**_

 _ **The said Arthur Kirkland will be placed in the servant room and shall be granted with 15 of shillings by the week and uniforms for servants. And by the day later, the said servant shall perform it duties.**_

 _ **By signing the contract, Arthur Kirkland have and willing to truly serve his master.**_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland mengambil pena logam dari sakunya, dan segera menandatangani kontraknya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Yang lainnya memiliki isi yang sama, hanya saja nama merekalah yang tercantum di lebaran kertas itu bukan Arthur Kirkland, dan tentu saja, tugas mereka yang berbeda.

Kirana mendapatkan tugasnya sebagai _housemaid_ bersama Mey-rin. Neeraja dan Francis mendapatkan tugas sebagai the _cook_ bersama Bardroy. Ivan sebagai _footman_ dan _gardener_. Kiku mendapat pekerjaan yang sama seperti Arthur.

Sebastian mengambil perkamen terakhir dari meja tuannya, lantas membacakan isi perkamen itu.

"Yang disebutkan namanya, _Natalia Arlovyskaya, Alfred Foster Jones, Sadiq Adnan, Heracles Karpusi, dan Elizabeta Héderváry_ , akan ditetapkan dan dikirim ke _Midford Household_ dan akan melayani mereka dengan kesetiaan,"ujarnya yang direspon oleh beberapa dari mereka yang disebut namanya. Ivan menghela napas lega karena ia dipisahkan dengan adiknya.

"Baiklah, mulai dari hari ini kalian adalah pekerja di manor ini. Kalian harus menyatakan kesetiaan kalian secara apapun dan lindungi mansion ini!"ujar Ciel yang menatap pada pelayan-pelayan barunya. Keenamnya menjawabnya dengan setegas mungkin,

"Baik!"

Kemudian, ketukan pintu terdengar bersama dengan suara kasak-kusuk beberapa orang.

" _Bocchan!_ Penjahitnya sudah datang!" ujar Finnian dibalik pintu, samar-samar terdengar suara Mey-rin dan Bardroy yang sedang entah apa.

Ciel memalingkan kepalanya pada Sebastian. "Sebastian, antarkan mereka untuk mengukur seragam mereka,"perintahnya yang dibalas dengan ' _Yes, My Lord'_ dari Sebastian.

"Dan antarkan tamu kita untuk menikmati jamuan terakhir mereka, Sebastian," tambah Ciel.

Sebastian mengangguk, lantas membungkukkan badannya pada tuan mudanya.

" _Mr and Mrs. Guest_ , tolong ikuti aku."

* * *

.

 **Fitting Room, with Nina Hopkins**

 **.**

"Kita disini. _Nina Hopkins_ , seorang penjahit, akan melakukan pengukuran pada kalian berenam," Iris crimson Sebastian mengarah pada keenam orang yang tadinya terpilih untuk bekerja di mansion itu. Ia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk mereka.

"Oh, _Mr. Stiff_ , kau memakan waktu yang cukup lama," ujar seorang wanita dengan iris cokelat muda beserta surai cokelatnya yang keriting dikucir kuda. Nadanya terdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Untuk itu mohon maaf, _Nona Hopkins_. Tuan mudaku s _angat_ lah sibuk. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang _butler_ yang mendampinginya, aku harus bekerja di sisinya." Kali ini cara pengucapan Sebastian dibuat sedikit sarkastik. Nina Hopkins mengabaikan komentarnya.

"Mari kita lihat. Pria, pria, wanita, pria, pria dan pria. Mengapa banyak sekali pria kali ini!?"komentar Nina tidak senang. Ia menghela napas lantas melirik pada Kirana. Kirana hanya terkedip.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil ukuran seragamnya. Kumulai dari wanita," ucapnya lantas menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak Kirana lalu mendorongnya ke ruang pengukuran.

Sebastian membuka jamnya, lantas menaruhnya kembali ke dalam sakunya. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk makan siang…" gumamnya.

"Kalian, mohon untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan setelah pengukuran," ujarnya kepada pelayan baru mansion Phantomhive. Mereka membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

Kali ini Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu lainnya. "Para tamu, mohon ikuti aku," ujarnya

"Tunggu," ujar Elizaveta—yang entah bagaimana caranya—menggeret Natalia untuk mengecek teman se-kaumnya. Yang lain(minus Sebastian) terutama Ivan, hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Elizaveta keluar dari ruangan tersebut membawa selembar tisu yang diusapkan pada matanya. Dan Natalia. Elizaveta mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

"Baiklah, mohon ikuti aku."

* * *

.

 **World Meeting Room**

 **.**

Hari ini, rombongan _nation-tan_ berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu, tentu saja, adalah kasus menghilangnya para nations yang mengikuti perayaan _Asia and Europe Friendship 2015_ kemarin. Banyak nations yang berkumpul di pertemuan ini. Hal itu membuat pertemuan tersebut begitu ramai. Ada yang mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya dan ada yang berbincang-bincang tentang hal yang sangat _random_ , bahkan ada yang tidak peduli dengan menghilangnya nations lain.

 **BRAK!** Suara hantaman meja itu terdengar begitu keras dan emosional.

"Kalian semua, harap diam! Kita sedang mengadakan pertemuan yang serius! Terutama kalian," _glare_ nya ia alihkan ke arah para nations yang tidak peduli. "Mereka juga nations, sama seperti kalian! Tidak bisakah kalian menunjukkan rasa peduli kalian sedikitpun!?"lanjut Finland yang membentak seraya memberikan _glare_ nya. Para nations terdiam. Mereka, minus para _Nordics_ , jarang, atau tidak pernah sama sekali melihat sisi Finland yang seperti ini.

Germany berdeham. "Terima kasih, Finland. Kau bisa duduk sekarang" ujarnya kepada sang Finlandia. Setelah melihatnya terduduk, ia segera melanjutkan bicaranya.

" _Finnland_ benar. Sekalipun bila salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan penjajahmu, atau kau tidak kenal siapa pun dan ini bukan urusanmu, kau harus peduli. Mereka adalah nations, sama seperti kalian. Coba bayangkan, apabila dua orang yang saling bermusuhan sedang dalam keadaan yang memucuk, _biasanya_ mereka akan bersatu untuk menangani masalah itu! Kita, para personifikasi, berdiri di bawah langit yang sama! Bumi yang sama! Dunia yang sama! Mungkin sistem negara kita berbeda-beda, begitu juga denganku. Tapi kita adalah nations, sebagian dari kita bebas untuk berelasi dan melakukan apa yang rakyat kita lakukan!"

Memotong pidatonya, Germany, sekali lagi, berdeham. "Bagi kalian yang sibuk, dan tidak bisa ikut serta, kalian mendapatkan izinku untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini."

Sebagian nations berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar, memohon maaf pada Germany. Germany hanya mengangguk. Ia menunggu, hingga yang tersisa adalah :

 _Nordics_

 _Netherland_ dan _Belgium_

 _Romania_ dan _Moldova_

 _Taiwan, Hongkong, China,_ dan _South Korea_

 _Cyprus_

 _Baltic Trio_ dan _Ukraine_

 _North Italy and South Italy(Romano)_

 _Spain_ dan _Prussia_

 _Philippines, Malaysia, Thailand,_ dan _Vietnam_

 _Canada_

Germany menatap para peserta pertemuan satu per satu. "Baiklah. 22 orang? Itu cukup,"

"Karena aku yakin kalian sudah tau satu sama lain, akan kulompati bagian perkenalan," lanjutnya yang diberi anggukan sebagai respon oleh nations yang hadir.

"Kita mulai dari dasarnya. Bagaimana mereka menghilang. Sudah semestinya ada alasan bagaimana mereka menghilang dan kemana mereka. Tadi pagi, aku menemukan ini," Germany merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Beberapa nations menatap benda itu dengan raut terkejut.

"Itu…Tongkat sihir milik England-san?" ujar Finland yang dibalas dengan gumaman ' _hm'_ dari Sweden.

"M-mungkinkah ini penculikan? Germany! Aku takut!" Italy yang duduk di sebelah Germany menjadi semakin _clingy_.

" _Stai zitto, idiota_. Tidak mungkin si alis itu tertangkap" gerutu Romano seraya menjitak pelan kepala saudaranya.

" _Maa~_ Apakah kau takut, Romano? Ya, tapi ada kemungkinan ia menjatuhkannya saat ia menghilang" ujar Spain, senyumannya masih terpasang.

"Apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini? Itu hanyalah tongkat mainan. Mungkin England membuangnya" ujar Netherland lantas ia menghisap rokoknya kembali.

"Tidak, England tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu" ujar Norway, lantas meneguk kopi hangatnya.

Beberapa nations menurunkan salah satu alisnya mengenai komentar ini.

"Mengapa begitu, _aru?_ " tanya China.

"England selalu membawanya karena benda itu sangat penting. Tongkat itu adalah tongkat sihir. Biasanya England, terutama ketika ia bersama Indonesia, sering membuat kecelakaan. Menurutku, mereka menghilang akibat sihir" ujar Romania yang diberi anggukan oleh Norway.

"Sihir? Apakah hal seperti itu masih ada?"kata Estonia yang membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sihir? Apakah sifat Greece yang selalu dikerumuni oleh kucing itu termasuk sihir? Aku akan percaya sihir bila itu adalah iya."tanya Cyprus.

"I-itu beda lagi…" jawab Lithuania yang sedikit ber- _sweatdropping_.

"Tetapi sihir ya, _kesesesese_ ~ Itu terdengar _awesome_. Walaupun tidak se- _awesome_ diri ini~"

"Sihir yang _awesome_ berasal dari Korea, _da ze_!" klaim Korea yang lantas diberi ciuman ringan dengan kepalan tinju Taiwan.

Canada mengangkat tangan, lantas bertanya, "Apakah sihir itu ada jaman kini?" entah kenapa ia ternotis oleh seluruh nations kali ini.

"T-tentu saja ada, _po_. Kakak kami…juga menggunakan ilmu sihir…terkadang, _po_ " Philippiness teringat oleh kenangan _indah_ nya dimana ia dan Malaysia sedang jerit malam di rumah Indonesia, namun tak sengaja melihat kakaknya sedang mencoba untuk menyantet.

Iris Canada berkilau-kilau mendengar jawaban dari seseorang.

"Ah, dia juga—" perkataan Netherland terpotong oleh suara Thailand yang nyaring.

"Ah, Malaysia! Apakah itu, _ana_?" tanya Thailand pada Malaysia yang menemukan sesuatu di bawah meja.

Alis Netherland berkedut kesal.

"Buku bodoh yang biasa dibawa kakak,"jawabnya datar selaku melihat isinya.

Pada buku itu terbuka halaman dimana kategori U dan V berada. Halaman itu terlihat sangat kusut, sepertinya pelakunya menututup buku tersebut dengan tidak benar. Malaysia menurunkan salah satu alisnya, tidak paham arti maksud buku itu. "Sudah kuduga buku ini sangatlah bodoh" gumamnya. Philippines mengangguk.

Romania memutuskan untuk menengok isi buku tersebut. Ditengoknya isi buku itu, matanya sedikit membelalak. "Norway! Ini…" ujarnya dengan suara yang keras agar terdengar oleh pria di seberang ruangan tersebut.

Norway segera berjalan ke sebelah Romania. Dilihatnya isi buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Romania itu. Ia menyadari sesuatu tentang buku itu.

"Buku mantra," ujarnya pelan.

Romania mengangguk, lantas mencoba untuk mencari mantra yang berkaitan.

"Buku mantra? Yang kita temukan adalah tongkat sihir England dan buku mantra Indonesia. Pasti kedua benda ini saling berkaitan…" kata Vietnam yang menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

Atas perkataannya, para _Magic Quar_ —untuk sekarang _Duo_ , menyadari sesuatu.

' _K-kedua anak itu….'_ Batin keduanya.

Norway memijit batang hidungnya, sedangkan Romania hanya tertawa garing.

Nations lainnya heran atas tingkah laku duo tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Germany. Romania hanya melirik Norway yang menatapnya, memberikan pandangan 'jelaskan-pada-mereka'. "Ah…Kami menyadari sesuatu…" gumamnya

"Dan apa itu?" Germany menurunkan salah satu alisnya. "Sudah kubilang bahwa apabila England dan Indonesia bersama, terkadang kecelakaan dalam sihir terjadi, bukan?" lanjut Romania. Germany dan beberapa nations mengangguk, membiarkan Romania itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Romania tertawa garing,

"Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar melakukannya kali ini…"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Hai! *tersenyum inosen***

 **Oke, oke, udah lama(lama ya) gak update, sekali update mestinya pendek gini.**

 **Maaf! Akhir-akhir ini repot!**

 **Dan kadang pas repot ini writer block hilang, sayangnya pas mau diketik, semua imajinasi itu menghilang.**

 **Ini takdir.  
**

 **Ah! Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya!  
**

 **Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews!**

.

* * *

 _Emillia Kartika, 9 Februari 2016_


End file.
